1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data process system and in particular to a method and apparatus for processing spatial data. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for collecting and providing services that utilize spatial object information.
2. Background
Geographic information system databases contain data representing real world objects, such as roads, land use, and elevation, and virtual objects such navigation waypoints, using digital data. This data may relate information about a real world object to a digital representation of the real world object. This data may also relate to virtual objects which may be defined in a number of different ways. These objects may be, for example, three dimensional and/or four dimensional objects.
An example of a spatial object as a virtual object is a dataset consisting of a geometry, such as a runway polygon, and associated with information, such as three dimensional position, time and effectivity parameters, elevation, surface material, pavement strength or digital imagery of the runway. Information about the spatial object, referred to as “features”, may be stored in a database that may be queried, as well as analyzed. Further, each feature of a spatial object may further contain one or more attributes.
Database systems may be developed using these spatial object models. One type of spatial object database is referred to as an aerodrome mapping database (AMDB). Airlines, air traffic controllers, pilots, and other entities use the information from these databases in many applications for example in moving map displays, for identifying certain properties of different spatial objects, such as an open/closed attribute value or a maximum wingspan for an aircraft on runways and taxiways, and for routing or navigating through air or water. A spatial object is a real world or virtual object that may be of interest with respect to navigating or directing a vehicle. With respect to aircraft, aeronautical objects are specific types of spatial objects of interest in operating an aircraft.
Currently, some spatial objects may be identified by manually collecting information. This process typically involves sending a survey team to a location to obtain information about spatial objects for example objects located at an airport. Further, aerial or satellite observations also may be used in addition to or in place of the survey. This information is used to generate and update information for aeronautical maps and other uses.
With respect to airports, spatial objects may move and/or be added. For example, a crane, the object, may be erected to build various structures on an airport. A barrier, another object, may be moved from one location to another location, and other physical objects may be erected, moved, or altered at an airport. These types of changes require a new survey to add, move, or remove a spatial object from artifacts like an aeronautical map. This type of process is time consuming and expensive. Further, in some cases, the spatial object may be temporary and may be removed prior to a new survey or report on the object being made.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus to overcome the problems described above.